


Black Crow

by catboyizaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Orihara Izaya, Hurt/Comfort, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), Izaya gotta live with Shinra and Celty, Izaya is FTM trans, Izaya is kinda sad, M/M, SHINRA AND IZAYA ARE BFFS, Shizuo is confused and GAY, Suicide Attempt, Trans Orihara Izaya, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyizaya/pseuds/catboyizaya
Summary: It’s been two years since Izaya’s suicide attempt. After the raven haired boy was found half dead by the cops, he was shipped off to a psychiatric hospital abroad. Far, far, away from Ikebukuro. Coming back to caring friends was heart wrenchingly sweet for him, and the help he got at the hospital doubling with the help of his friends, was motivating him to do better. He had turned his life around the instant he got back. Of course, he’s still the sly asshole we all know an love, but he’s much more compassionate, and less of a psychopath. Now Shizuo has a hard time believing this (can you really blame the guy, though?) which Izaya understands. This is the a cheesy story depicting how two boys when from mortal enemies, to more then just friends.





	Black Crow

It’s been two years since Izaya’s suicide attempt. After the raven haired boy was found half dead by the cops, he was shipped off to a psychiatric hospital abroad. Far, far, away from Ikebukuro. Coming back to caring friends was heart wrenchingly sweet for him, and the help he got at the hospital doubling with the help of his friends, was motivating him to do better. He had turned his life around the instant he got back. Of course, he’s still the sly asshole we all know an love, but he’s much more compassionate, and less of a psychopath. Now Shizuo has a hard time believing this (can you really blame the guy, though?) which Izaya understands. This is the a cheesy story depicting how two boys when from mortal enemies, to more then just friends.

➖➖➖

Shinra and Celty pulled up to the airport and both hopped off the female dulahans bike. Shinra stretched his arms and sighed excitedly.

“Wonder if anything’s changed with him. Being sent away to a hospital for almost a year has got to change a guy, right?” The brunette doctor wondered out loud to Celty. She got her phone out and swiftly typed something out. After that she turned the phone around to show Shinra.

‘Probably. Not sure in the same way your thinking though. I know how hard you try to get him and Shizuo to be friends, their rivalry most likely isn’t going to end anytime soon. Since Shizuo doesn’t know what happened to Izaya.’

Shinra stroked his chin. “That’s right. I just hope Izaya’s more tame now. Not so,” He paused. “Unsympathetic, y’know?”

Celty put her hand on her Boyfriend’s shoulder and nodded. She hugged him quickly and interlocked their fingers. They then walked into the airport.

-

Izaya chewed on his nails. This was so, so very out of his character. He currently sweating and shaking like a leaf.

It’s just Shinra. Why am I so nervous. Oh god, this sucks.

“Izaya!!!” The raven’s head snapped up, and he felt the water works already coming as he saw his best friends face.

“Shinra.” He practically sobbed out and ran towards his good friend, Shinra immediately embraced him in a hug. Celty filmed the two as Shinra’s request. Izaya cried and laughed into Shinra’s shoulder. The two hugged each other for quite a while. Izaya didn’t mind, it’d been a while since he’d gotten a hug. After a while they parted and Izaya smiled warmly. He touched Shinra’s hair and smiled more as tears rolled down his face.

“I-I missed you.” He stammered. Celty stopped filming and hugged Izaya as well. “I hope you can both forgive me for the things I’ve done.” He sighed out.

“Of course! It’s not you fault. You had a problem, it’s fixed now. I’m so glad your already doing better, Izaya.” Shinra exclaimed, the excitement on his lip making Izaya even more emotional.

Celty started typing and flipped her screen to the two boys.

‘We should go. I’m assuming your staying at our place because your house is...yeah.’

Izaya nodded. “My house is gone. It got burnt down along with the other. If it’s not a problem I’d love to stay with you two for a bit.” The couple agreed and warmly welcomed him to stay. The three then left the airport, talking and laughing with each other. Izaya was proud. He had finally found where he belongs.


End file.
